


Collected Rings: Son of White

by RedtailedRyo



Series: Collected Rings [2]
Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Ginjika/Humanoid, M/M, daughter of white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedtailedRyo/pseuds/RedtailedRyo
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song; Daughter of WhiteThis is the second in my Collected Rings series, Sonic X stories that don't fit anywhere and don't become long chaptered stories. These stories will be mostly Chris-centric, Chris-friendly, there will be no bashing of said human what so ever. Haters of said Character you are warned, you will find nothing you like here. The fics will contain Yaoi, Yuri, Het and genderbending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I love the Vocaloid song 'Daughter of White', it really inspired me when I first listened to it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Ever since he could remember, Silver had been an outcast, having silver hair instead of red like the rest of his village. Most days he cursed his existence and would go to the oldest tree in the forest that surrounded his village to pray.

 

“I‘m so lonely. I‘m so sad. I just wish somebody, anybody would be my friend.” He prayed softy, tears sliding down his cheeks, hands clasped in front of him, amber eyes full of loneliness.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Silver gently shook the other boy he’d found laying near his tree, “Hey, please wake up, this is not a good place to sleep.” The other groaned, pale cheeks flushed with fever as Silver wiped his forehead with a cool, wet cloth, glazed blue eyes blinking open.

 

Silver breath caught in his throat as those eyes made contact with his, ocean blue to golden amber and the other boy smiled at him.

 

“W-what is your n-name?” The boy asked with a halting voice, weak from his fever. 

 

“M-my name is Silver…” The pale haired boy stuttered as a hand wrapped around his. “Thank you, Silver.” The blue-eyed boy said before falling unconscious.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

After their first meeting Silver and the boy had grown close, spending a lot of time together, but Silver and the boy were very different…

 

Chris was undoubtedly one of the most loved people in their village, the only son of the mayor and his wife, possessing the most beautiful red hair in the entire village. Not only that, but his kindness and gentle smile caused him to be even more loved by the people.

 

Silver couldn’t understand why Chris would even care for him in the slightest, it didn’t make any since to him.

 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Silver asked, out of the blue one day, sitting next to Chris on hill at the edge of the forest, over looking the village.

 

“Are you pitying me because I‘m so inferior to you?” He spat out bitterly before Chris could answer the first question. His heart hurt, he didn’t want to risk losing what might be the closest thing to a friend he had, but he couldn’t take the pain of not knowing anymore.

 

Silver cringed as Chris moved, only to freeze in shock as the redhead wrapped him into his arms and gently rubbed his cheek to Silver’s forehead. “You are the most wonderful person I‘ve ever met. I am so happy you are my dearest friend.” He said gently, holding Silver as he began to cry into the redhead’s chest.

 

Silver held Chris tightly, his heart bursting with relief and happiness, even if everyone else laughed and despised him, as long as he had Chris. As long as he had this person, his special person, who needed him, that was all he ever needed.

 

“Hey Silver…Let‘s run away together.”

 

All he had prayed for…had finally come true.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Silver grinned, bumping Chris’ shoulder as they walked side by side carrying baskets of laundry for the merchant’s guest.

 

Months had passed since they ran from the village, the city was huge and overwhelming at time, but as long they had each other, it would be fine. A wealthy merchant by the name of Knuckles had taken them in and given them jobs in his household.

 

They were having an important guest coming in today, a prince from across the sea.

 

“It‘s so exciting, I‘ve never met a prince before!” Silver said excitedly to Chris, the red head nodding, “I wonder what he‘s like?”

 

“I have yet to meet a prince myself. It will be a experience for me as well.” Chris smiled at Silver, bumping him back, cause both boys to break out in happy laughter. “Though if you think about it, for our village, you were a prince.” Silver said thoughtfully, frowning a bit as he thought of what they had left behind.

 

“I‘d rather be a servant then.” Chris said, without hesitation, “If being a prince means I don‘t get to be true to myself, love who I want to love and be with it those that truly love me as well, then I want no part of it.” 

 

Silver ducked his head with a blush as Chris turned those expressive blue eyes on him and felt his heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth to respond when a clapping sound interrupted him.

 

Both boys turned to see a tall, lilth man with blue hair and startling emerald eyes, dressed in fine clothes, “That‘s just awesome.” the man said, voice youthful and exuberant, eyes lighting up as he spoke, “Nice to see someone else thinks the way I do.”

 

Silver watched the man as he approached them a bit wary, there were many unsavory characters in the city and he was ready to grab Chris and run if this was the case. 

 

The man laughed and rubbed the back of his head, “Ah sorry I guess introductions would be best, right?” He bowed before them, making a sweeping motion with his arm. 

 

“I am Sonic, Crown Prince of Mobius.” He said, looking up with a carefree grin.

 

Silver flushed and sputtered a bit, caught by surprise and turned to look at his friend. Chris stood there staring at Sonic with a look of awe, his pale cheeks turning a light pink. Prince Sonic stared right back at the redhead, not breaking eye contact, grin softening into a smile.

 

Silver’s heart clenched painfully.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Everything fell to pieces after that fateful encounter.

 

The prince had fallen in love with Chris and Chris had fallen for the prince, yet the red head rejected the other’s advances.

 

“Why do you reject him?” Silver asked one night as they snuggled together in bed, they had separate bed, but usually preferred to sleep in the same. Chris snuggled closer nuzzling into the soft pale hair on the top of Silver’s head.

 

“Because he is already engaged.” Chris mumbled against his hair, “He is to marry High King Shadow of the Overlanders. Their marriage will bring peace to both countries.”

 

“But Prince Sonic doesn‘t want to marry him.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He wants to marry you…”

 

“…yes.”

 

“Do you love him?”

 

A sob is all the answer he needs, Silver sits up pulling Chris with him as he brushes the other’s tears away. He smiles, looking into those big blue eyes and kisses his best friend’s nose. 

 

“Go be with him then.” He tells Chris as his heart aches and begins to crack. “Be with him now while you can. Be true to yourself, love you who you want to, be loved by someone who truly loves you. Isn‘t that what you said you wanted?” 

 

Chris placed both hands on Silver’s face, “You truly are the most wonderful person I‘ve ever met, my dearest friend. I do truly love you.” He said before gently kissing Silver.

 

Silver knew the other spoke that truth, Chris did truly love him…just not in the way Silver wanted him too.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

The manor was in a uproar, servants and guests running this way and that. Outside people screamed and rioted, smoke and gun powder scented the air. 

 

The Prince had rejected the King’s proposal.

 

War had come.

 

“By order of the High King, all young men between 15-18 with red hair shall be executed.”

 

Chris felt teardrops on his face as a man with black hair, streaked with green plunged a dagger into chest, “I am sorry.” His deep voice, full of grief was the last thing the redhead heard.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

Silver sat on a church pew, face buried in his hands, “I‘m sorry that I‘m alive. Forgive me it‘s a habit I can‘t seem to get rid of.” He prayed, in the dark chapel on the seaside.

 

Revolution had come and the High King was slain, peace restored, but it came too late.

 

Everyone in his village and his friend were all gone. Only he with the silver hair was left. He was all alone again.

 

He stood from the pew and walked out wrapping his arms around himself from the seaside breeze. A sudden sneeze caught his attention and he walked around the side of the chapel.

 

A tall man in a black cloak laid on the ground shivering.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Silver gently brushed the ebony bangs from the other’s face, the other didn’t have a name or didn’t care to share it. He and the dark haired man had become close, having realized they had both lost people they care about in the war and revolution.

 

Silver felt like the other could become a good friend…but they were still very different from each other.

 

The man was cold, guarded, like he was scared to let anyone close. And Silver understood.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

The pale haired man had just finished the last of the nightly cleaning, he was heading to bed when he heard crying coming from the confessional. Silver approached the door quietly and through the crack spotted the dark haired man kneeling before the alter.

 

“I know I have no right to be here, to ask for forgiveness for the things I‘ve done, the people I‘ve killed, the innocent that have suffered for my selfishness.” His deep voice shook as tears ran down his face. “I‘ve lost everything, my people, my kingdom, my brother, the prince I loved..”

 

Silver’s breath caught in his throat and his heart clench violently, backing away from the door and up against the opposite wall. His amber eyes were wide with horror, his body trembling as he tried to remember to breathe correctly. How could this be? How could the man he’d saved…had grown close too…his new friend was…

 

High King Shadow…

 

Silver collapsed to the floor, images flashing through his mind.

 

His village burnt to the ground.

 

Finding Chris by his tree.

 

The meeting with the Prince.

 

Finding the man laying beside the chapel

 

The city ravaged by war.

 

Holding the man’s hand and finally getting a small but genuine smile out of him.

 

Chris laying on the floor, in a puddle of blood and knife through his heart.

 

Silver screamed and ran from the chapel.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Shadow kneeled in the low tide, letting the salt water washing over his lower body as tears fell down his face, his crimson eyes shut tightly. He didn’t even realize Silver was behind him.

 

Silver reached into his coat and pulled out the same knife that had been found buried in his friend’s chest. He held in up and pointed it down at Shadow’s back. He would finally avenge Chris’ death, he would kill the one that took his friend away.

 

He swung the knife up and tensed preparing to bring it down, thought of Chris in his head.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Silver kneeled next to a small headstone that belonged to his most dearest friend, “I must apologize to you, I‘m sorry but I couldn‘t take your revenge.”

 

“Shadow is the person I used to be. Very, very lonely. Please forgive me, but living all alone is very sad.” The pale haired man said before touching his fingers to his lips then pressed them to the headstone. “He‘s utterly useless at about everything, but his cooking is improving at least.”

 

Silver stroked the headstone before pulling his hand back and looking at the small silver band around his left ring finger. “I‘m here asking for your forgiveness, but I think…I‘ve already earned it.”

 

Silver thought back to that night at the harbor.

 

“I saw an illusion in the harbor that night. It was you…you were with a man that looked just like Shadow…”

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

The knife fell from Silver’s limp grasp, lost to the waves around them. Shadow turned at the sudden sound, just as Silver fell to his knees and leapt into Shadow arms. “I can‘t…I thought I could, but I can‘t!” the younger male cried.

 

Shadow’s arms came up, wrapping Silver into a tight hug as if he was afraid the other would up and disappear. “You took him away! You took away my precious person!” Silver cried, beating at Shadow’s chest with his fists, “but I still can‘t kill you!”

 

Silver felt Shadow bury his face into his pale hair and felt the warmth of tears as he continued to yell, “I should kill you! I should hate you! High King of Evil!”

 

Silver tangled his hands into the other’s shirt, “I should…I shouldn‘t…you…” he couldn’t speak anymore as Shadow’s mouth covered his and Silver kissed back, both clutching desperately at each other.

 

As the two kissed in the sea, their reflections wavered becoming a red headed boy and a identical version of Shadow only with green streaks of hair instead of red.

 

The boy held the man’s hand as they stared happily at kissing pair before fading away with the tide.

0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
